eragonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Seraphinus Rashid
History Appearance Child As a child, Seraphinus is described as beautiful with her most noticeable trait being her long hair; a dark brown color that flowed smoothly down to her shoulders like honey. Her almond-shaped eyes are considered to be unusual as they seen switching between either a dark forest green or golde-amber and smooth, lightly tan skin the same color as the inside of an almond while her lips are a darker shade. Teenager Once a beautiful young girl, Seraphinus has changed and matured into a beautiful young woman over the years following her training. She is considerably taller as she stands at 5'6" though is still shorter compared to several others with her face described as beautiful with slender facial features and her eyes framed by long eyelashes. Her wavy hair is considerably longer as it now fall down to her upper back in waves. Seraphinus body has also changed considerably as what was once the slight body of a girl is now that of a woman's form; while still slim, she has an impressive hourglass figure and 'gifted' in all the right places from her large breasts to her wide "child-bearing" hips that leads to a well rounded backside down to her shapely thighs. Despite this, the athletic regimen of training has sliced all fat from her body with her figure having an athletically lean and toned musculature evident by the slender and elegant muscles in her arms, the traces of a slender smoothness six pack that manages to work with her curves alongside her long curvy legs thickened and toned by muscle. Personality Even as a child, Seraphinus has displayed a feisty Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities * Strength: * Speed: * Agility and Reflexes: Magical Abilities Magic: Fighting Styles * Swordsmanship: Compared to Khals offensive-oriented and Azhrinas speed-oriented sword styles, Seraphinus focuses more on defense than anything else and using an opponents attack against them by redirecting its force. * Hand-to-Hand Combat: Miscellaneous Abilities * Stealth: * Toxicology: * Seraphinus has some experience in first aid, which she learned during her time working as a barmaid. She was able to treat a persons leg which had been mauled by a pack of wolves without the use of magic. She has also been able to tend to her own wounds which she received during a fight. Toxicology: Growing up in a nomadic tribe, she was able to utilize herbs in order to heal extensive poisons and physical injuries that she received. She had even been able to craft Poison Arrows from mushrooms * Navigation: Seraphinus can can read the stars to get her bearings. She also has studied cartography and orienteering, as she can find hidden areas from directions on monoliths and map out areas. * Cooking: Seraphinus is a pretty good cook whereas most people often times enjoy the stuff she cooks * Agility and Reflexes: As a human, Seraphinus is very acrobatic and has great finesse which can be combined with her fighting style to strike enemies weak spots. After becoming a Rider, Equipment A crystal phial filled with crystal clear water, it was given to Seraphinus by Arwen as a gift that the latter created. The water is enchanted as it will shine with light to use in dark places Relationships Family Romantic Interests Khal Azhrina Ellewen Allies Vhagar Raugmar Neutral Enemies Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dragon Riders Category:Riders